Communication systems are essential to everyday life as they provide necessary connections between parties, devices, networks, and systems allowing vital exchange of information. Communication systems come in different varieties and can include optical communication systems, radio communication systems, power communication systems, duplex communication systems, and others. A duplex communication system is a point-to-point system that connects two parties or devices communicating with one another in both directions. An example of a duplex device is a telephone, which includes a speaker and a microphone and can be used to conduct a telephone call. The parties at both ends of the call can speak at the same time, where the speakers of the parties' telephones reproduce the sounds transmitted by the microphones of the other party telephone. Thus, duplex communication systems provide a “two-way street” between connected parties, as opposed to a “one-way street” in simplex communication systems where one device transmits and the other one listens (e.g., broadcast radio and television, garage door openers, baby monitors, wireless microphones, radio-controlled models, surveillance cameras, etc.).
A full-duplex (“FDX”), or sometimes double-duplex system, allows communication in both directions, and, unlike half-duplex allows this to happen simultaneously. Land-line telephone networks are full-duplex, since they allow both callers to speak and be heard at the same time.
However, conventional full-duplex communication systems suffer from a variety of drawbacks, including an inability to simultaneously receive and transmit signals without reduction or elimination of interference and/or receiver saturation. These drawbacks can significantly reduce communication system's throughput acid ability to provide fast and reliable service to consumers.